miamivicefandomcom-20200223-history
Bought and Paid For
"Bought and Paid For" is the ninth episode of Miami Vice's second season. The episode premiered on November 29, 1985 and repeated on July 31, 1987. Summary Gina tries to bust the man that raped her friend, but is thwarted by his wealth and status and the woman's sudden recantation of her allegation. Plot Gina is shopping and asks her friend Odette (Lynn Whitfield) to drop groceries off at her apartment, telling her there's a surprise for her in the closet. Meanwhile, Izzy (Martin Ferrero) is completing a drug deal when the Vice squad rolls in, but it turns out the tip was bad, and the particulars were busted dealing in artificial sweetener. Switek and Zito's Bug Van disappears along with Izzy. Odette arrives at Gina's place and finds her surprise, a new red dress - and an unwanted surprise, a knife-wielding man who Odette apparently knows. At OCB, Gina's dinner date cancels out on her so she asks Crockett over. The man walks out just as Crockett and Gina arrive to find Odette lying on the couch, having been raped by the knife-wielding man. Crockett runs outside and finds the man leaving in a white Lamborghini Countach. Crockett gives chase, finally catching him on a causeway. At the hospital, Gina calls Crockett and she tells him the rapist had blonde hair and the guy Crockett caught, Nico Arroyo (Joaquim de Almeida) isn't the perp. Arroyo posts bond and is released (after Crockett comments on his cologne), while Odette reluctantly has a rape kit done. Back at the crime scene, Tubbs finds Arroyo's father is General Octavio Arroyo, formerly of Bolivia, who "got caught on the wrong side of a coup" and absconded with a hefty sum from the treasury, now living in Key Biscayne. When gathering evidence, they find the same cologne (Golden Warrior) that Crockett smelled on Arroyo when he was being booked, realizing Odette lied to protect her rapist. Crockett confronts Odette with this and she admits she used to work for the Arroyos, fearing deportation back to Haiti if she talks. Gina and Trudy arrest Nico for the rape of Odette. Lab reports show Arroyo did rape Odette, but Castillo calls Gina and Trudy in and informs them the D.A. will not file charges, despite the evidence, due to a lack of visible injuries and the fact she worked in the Arroyo house. Gina leans of another Arroyo employee was raped by Arroyo and wants to find her. Castillo will talk to the D.A. to see about filing charges, but Gina has to find corrobration. General Arroyo (Tomas Milian) slaps and berates his son, saying he ungratefully wants what he can't have. The General doesn't want his son's escapades to ruin his reputation; he forbids Nico from seeing the girl again, and decides to deal with the police investigation himself. All Gina can find on the girl she's looking for is her name - Nelly Guerrero. In the meantime she gives Odette dress to replace the red one. Tubbs tells Switek and Zito their Bug Van is in front of Club Fatale. They find Izzy and ask him to find Guerrero - and to get the van loaded. Arroyo stops by to see Odette while Gina is there. Gina tells Arroyo to get lost; Arroyo becomes aroused by her anger. At a nightclub, Odette dances with Tubbs (in her new dress), and shows pictures of her sisters and mother, who she sends $50/week to in Haiti; she is not happy about Odette being in Miami, afraid something might happen to her. Izzy stops by to tell them has been unable to locate Guerrero. Tubbs and Odette go back on the dance floor, while elsewhere, Odette's mother is brought to Miami by General Arroyo, who gives her $10,000 in cash - on the condition that Odette drop the charges against Arroyo. Odette meets her mother and agrees, much to Gina's horror. Gina confronts Odette who confirms what happened, but defensively says that $10,000 can buy her mother and family a lifetime of food, clothes, and a nice place to live - something the privilaged Gina can never understand. Gina goes to OCB, angry about the fact that Arroyo will walk and feeling betrayed by her friend for not following through on the rape complaint. Crockett tries to reason with her and she storms out. Odette returns the dress Gina got her; upon returning to her place she again encounters Arroyo, who tells her at knifepoint that he "owns her" after paying her mother $10,000. Gina realizes she pushed Odette too hard on the rape charge and goes to see her, but finds her dead, having slit her own wrists. Odette's friend Annie gives Gina a note Odette wrote before she killed herself, revealing the truth. The next day she confronts Arroyo, finding him indifferent about Odette's suicide and now interested in her. Gina tells Arroyo he can't handle her and leaves, challenging Arroyo's machismo. At OCB, the squad is ordering Chinese for dinner; Crockett calls Gina but she elects to stay home with her cat. Later, Arroyo sneaks into Gina's bedroom, knife in hand, saying he is there to give Gina what she wants, but she pulls a gun from her nightstand drawer. Arroyo gamely throws the knife away, but continues to advance on Gina, prompting her to shoot and kill him. Cast *Don Johnson as Metro-Dade Detective James "Sonny" Crockett *Philip Michael Thomas as Metro-Dade Detective Ricardo "Rico" Tubbs *Saundra Santiago as Metro-Dade Detective Gina Calabrese *Michael Talbott as Metro-Dade Detective Stan Switek *John Diehl as Metro-Dade Detective Larry Zito *Olivia Brown as Metro-Dade Detective Trudy Joplin *Edward James Olmos as Metro-Dade Lieutenant Martin "Marty" Castillo Guest Stars *Lynn Whitfield as Odette Ribaud *Martin Ferrero as Izzy Moreno *Joaquim de Almeida as Nico Arroyo *El DeBarge as Club Singer *Tomas Milian as General Octavio Arroyo Co-Starring *Marcella Braswell as Annie *Celia DoMunio as Mrs. Sanchez *Gustavo Rojas as Chauffeur *Alejo Menendez as Businessman #1 *Moby Griffin as Businessman #2 *Don Cornell as Slocum Notes * Gina's line to Crockett "You've got a hell of a short memory, Sonny!" refers to her experiences in "Give A Little, Take A Little"; while she wasn't raped like Odette, she was forced into sex with Lupo Ramirez to maintain her cover. * Gina's cat would disappear between this episode and "Death And The Lady", when Crockett finds a kitten in an evidence box and gives it to her. * The white Lamborghini driven by Arroyo looks like the same one driven by the two grandsons of Lao Li in the episode "Golden Triangle (Part II)". * Jan Hammer's "Chase" music, used here during the car chase between Crockett and Arroyo, previously appeared in both the pilot and "Calderone's Return (Part I)". Ironically, despite the track's name and subsequent usage, it did not originally accompany a car chase scene in the pilot. * It is implied Izzy showed Manny a Steve McQueen movie before the meet at the beginning of this episode, most likely "The Thomas Crown Affair." * This episode revolves mostly about Gina, much like "[[The Dutch Oven" with Trudy. Production Notes *Filmed: August 22, 1985 - September 3, 1985 *Production Code: 60024 *Production Order: 28 Filming Locations *Sprouts, 7118 Collins Ave, Miami Beach (Gina/Trudy shopping) *820 NW 21st Terrace (Opening drug deal/Bug Van stolen) *1215 Meridian Avenue, Miami Beach (Gina's apartment) *2000 Park Avenue-Washington Ave-Dade Blvd-Alton Road-Venetian Cswy (Crockett chases Arroyo in car) *Arvida Parkway, Kendall (General Arroyo's Villa) *6685 Eagles Nest Lane, Miami Lakes (Crockett/Tubbs/Gina/Odette in nightclub, Switek/Zito reclaim Bug Van) *Plaza Street/William Avenue, Coconut Grove (Odette's apartment) Music *"You Wear It Well" by El DeBarge (performed live in club) *"Rhythm Of The Night" by El DeBarge (performed live in club) *"I'm So Afraid" by Fleetwood Mac (Odette returning dress to Gina's place) *"Cold Wind Blows" by Karla Bonoff (Gina discovers Odette's body) *"Bass and Trouble" by Sly and Robbie (Gina confronts Arroyo at his house) Jan Hammer Music *"Chase" (Crockett pursues Arroyo's Countach in his Daytona) Quotes *"That's $100,000 worth of machine, don't scratch it!" -- Arroyo to Crockett, before Crockett kicks his Lamborghini *"Pick one (charge), resisting arrest, reckless driving, or rape!" -- Crockett to Arroyo after Nico asks what charge Crockett is arresting him for *"I'll give you a tip, lose the cologne, you smell like a cheap pimp! -- Crockett to Arroyo after posting bond Category:Miami Vice Season 2 Episodes